Zero no Tsukaima: Dai Go Void User
by bukalay
Summary: AU... This is a story wherein the Princess of Tristain is also one of the five Void users of their magical world
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: THIS IS SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, THIS IS A WHAT IF SITUATION, WHEREIN WHAT IF QUEEN HENRIETTA IS ALSO A VOID MAGE, SINCE SHE ALSO HAS THE QUALIFICATIONS FOR IT.**_

_**AND PLEASE TAKE NOTE, I HAVE NOT READ THE ALL THE LIGHT NOVELS WRITTEN, SINCE BAKA-TSUKI IS TAKING TOO LONG, THEN I WILL BE USING THE ANIME AS MY RESOURCE MATERIAL… ON WITH THE STORY…**_

_**THE PRINCESS IS 6 YEARS OLD AND SO IS THE PRINCE, BUT THE PRINCE IS A LOT MATURE THAN HIS AGE.**_

_**Unnamed OC: bukalay-chan does not own Zero no Tsukaima or Familiar of zero, whichever you prefer…**_

* * *

Years before the ancient dragon try to kill off all the Void mages, which in turn caused the demise of the pope and the crowned queen of Tristain. Months before Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, or simply Louise, was honored of becoming the playmate of Princess Henrietta. The crowned princess, then, of Tristain performed the Summon Servant at an early age, with Old Man Osmond, to supervise with the summoning.

Among the princess's audience where her older twin brother and playmate, parents and a few trusted guards

"My servant from this vast universe…" the young princess started

"I can't believe how fast she learns things" the young princess's mother Marianne sobbed in happiness

Marianne reine des Tristain, or simply Marianne, the mother of the young princess performing the summon servant spell.

Marianne is in her late twenties probably around 28, appearance wise.

Just like her daughter, she has purple hair and cerulean eyes

She is wearing her elegant purple gown, glowing silver crown and glassy looing sandals

"Yes my dear, she does learn fast" Charles, the young princess's father spoke as he put a shoulder on his wife and queen.

Charles roi des Tristain, or simply, Charles, the father of the young princess performing the summon servant spell.

Charles is a man in his late twenties probably around 28, appearance wise.

He has sky blue hair and has light red eyes.

He is wearing his robe-like clothes, baggy-like black pants, a golden glowing crown and black knee-length shoes. He also wears a red cape to signify his nobility.

"AWESOME!" Prince James, the older twin brother of the princess said in awe of his younger sister

James prince des Tristain, or simply, James the older brother of the young princess is wearing a white button-up shirt, black slacks and white shoes. He also wears a blackish cape to signify his nobility.

The young prince inherited the lightness of his father's hair and his mother's eyes, and as such a young age, many has fallen to his handsome and cute young face.

"In the name of the great pentagon powers" the young princess continued

Everyone is showing their anxiety. They are anxious to know what kind of familiar the young Henrietta is going to summon

"Heed my call! Bring Forth and Summon My Familiar!" the young princess shouted as she finished the incantation

Then suddenly a blinding white light appeared.

"aaaah" the young prince's voice rang through everyone's ears

"EVERYONE PROTECT THE YOUNG PRINCE!" the voice of Old Osmond ordered

"James!" the parents shouted in panic

"Ouch" was the next word uttered by James

The white light vanished and it took the people inside the room sometime to adjust their eyesight.

When everyone has their eyesight adjusted, the first thing they noticed is that the young prince is in front of the young princess, lying on the ground.

And the other thing they noticed was that there was nothing that was summoned

"so I failed?" was Henrietta's sad conclusion

"James" both the king and queen shouted as they ran towards their son and daughter

"Please stay where you are your majesty" Old Osmond pleaded

The old man turned his face towards the lying boy

"Young Prince, what exactly happened?" the old man asked

"When bright light appeared and blinded all of us, a hole appeared underneath me, then I landed here" was James's testimony

"I see" Old Osmond said in conclusion, "Your royal majesty, I'm afraid that the young prince was made into a familiar by Princess Henrietta"

"What! That is impossible! Summoning a human, let alone that with nobility, as a familiar is unheard of" the mother said in denial

"I'm afraid not your majesty. In fact there is no evidence that such a feat is impossible" Old Osmond replied calmly

"If what you say is true… then…" the queen trailed off

"Henceforth, I, Charles Roi de Tristain, hereby disown James Prince de Tristain and he is hereby banished from the family and stripped off of his nobility"

The queen only sobbed in desperation

Everybody had shocked faces from the King's declaration

Then those shocked faces turned into understanding expression, since it would question the family's nobility, and every noble in this world seems to value their nobility than their lives.

The one who was able to snap back to reality immediately was the prince himself, since he just became a familiar, his noble status is moot and void, and he understood this more than anyone else. He is after all dubbed as the prodigy of the family.

"Now young princess, please perform the contract"

The princess who was already sobbing nodded

"Sorry James"

"It's okay" James just smiled

"Founder Brimir, Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessing upon my brother-this creature and bind him to me as my familiar" Henrietta said in between sobs

Then she kisses him.

A single tear escaped from the King's eyes and the queen leaned her head against her husband's chest and continued to sob loudly.

Burning sensation is felt all over James's body as runes started to appear on the former prince's body, then he fell unconscious.

* * *

"ow, my head" James said as he got up from his head

"James!" Henrietta shouted as she hugged her brother

"so it wasn't a dream?" James calmly asked

"I'm afraid not young James" Old Osmond said as he entered the room

"Oohh James. I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" Henrietta sobbed

"It's okay your majesty. Let me excuse myself and I have to transfer my things here" James replied

"No! No! No! No!" Henrietta continued to hold on tight to her big brother's clothes.

"I really need to go your majesty. As your familiar" James gave his wand to his younger sister in the hopes of letting him go

With a blank look in her eyes, her grip on her older brother is weakened, she then grasped her brother's want tightly and chanted something.

"Yuru. eru. nawashizu. pooba. shirumari" both Osmond and James looked at Henrietta in surprise and suspicion

"Hagasu. eoruu " Henrietta continued to chant

"Old Osmond what is going on?" James asked in panic

"That, I do not know myself, young James" Osmond replied as he watched the young princess in interest

"PEOOSU!" another blinding white light appeared then.

"aaaaah!" James's fading voice was heard as if he was shouting as he gained distance from them so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed, eleven to be exact, since the prince's disappearance, and now the seventeen year old princess is scheduled to marry a man from Germania to strengthen the alliance of Germania and of Tristain.

"Oh James, I know you are still alive, please do come back, I really need someone to lean unto now" the young princess Henrietta thought as she rubbed her finger where the the ruby of water is supposed to be.

"O-hime-sama, your guests have arrived" came a gruff voice outside of the room

"Send them in" The princess ordered

After saying her orders, the large doors of her throne room opened up and spits out the figures of a pink-haired flat-chested girl and a black-haired boy with a sword strapped to his back.

The pink-haired girl is wearing a noble white button-up shirt, average sized dark blue skirt, a pair of dark blue pants and black shoes.

The boy with a sword is wearing a white shirt under his blue-white jacket, average blue pants and blue-white shoes.

* * *

A boy having black hair and cerulean eyes wearing; an unbuttoned red blazer; short-sleeved white button-up shirt; red necktie; red formal pants and white sneakers, walked through the streets of Japan, in Tokyo, as he headed towards school.

"O-Oh-Ohayo Ku-Kuroba-san" a voice said behind the boy

When the boy turned behind him, there he saw a brunette girl walking fast towards him.

The girl is wearing a pink blazer, white button-shirt, pink scarf-like necktie and light pink skirt, paired with a pair of white knee-length socks and white sneakers.

"Ohayo Kushina-chan" the boy now identified as Kuroba greeted back as he waved his hands towards the girl now identified as Kushina

When brunette is already by the black-head's side, both continued walking towards school and is having a conversation.

"A-ano, I-I w-was won-wondering if you a-are fr-free this evening" the brunette stammers as she fidgeted her pointing fingers nervously.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I-I was goingtoaskyoutogotogetherwithme" Kushina said in the fastest tempo she knew

"hmmm?" Kuroba silently asked, he did not get what the other party was saying

The girl blushes

"I-I was go-going to-to-to as-ask yo-yo…"

"yoyo?"

"…yo-yo-you to-to a-accompany me" there she said it

"hmm? Where?" the black haired boy asked

"to-to the newly opened res-rest-restaurant" she just basically asked him out on a date

"Relax!" the boy began as tried ease the girl he is with

"Sure I'll go, see you at the school entrance at 8:40" he scheduled

"It's. A. Date" Kuroba leaned towards the girl's ear and whispered teasingly then dashed off to class, since they are at the school gates already.

* * *

That night, Kuroba dressed in his Black shirt with a skull painted in white at the front under his unbuttoned dark blue jacket with a certain logo printed in silver at the back of the jacket (1), blue jeans and a pair of white socks.

His room consists of a bed with blue cloth serving as the bed sheet, a sliding window directly to its right, a wall clock across it. His bedroom also has a study; which consists of a table, an electric lamp, cylindrical pencil case and a desktop computer arranged like the monitor is above a smaller CPU and the keyboard and mouse right in front of the CPU. And what bedroom is complete without a closet, it is located across the study with a television set right beside it.

He looked at the wall clock in his room then thought out loud

"hmm, better get going"

* * *

"Konbanwa Kushina-chan" the Kuroba boy greeted as he bowed in front of the girl as he arrived wearing his red sneakers

"Konbanwa Kuroba-kun" the girl greeted back

She is wearing a pink hairband with a flower ornament situated on the band's right side, pink one piece dress with flower patterns, blue tight fit jeans and white heeled sandals.

"Please just call me Nishito-kun or if you prefer Nishito" Kuroba said, revealing his first name to his date

"You look dashing" Nishito complimented his date

"Thank you, but I still feel like I'm under-dressed"

"oh? I beg to disagree; you look rather gorgeous in your outfit. Our uniforms really does not really bring your beauty justice, I mean, the way you are dressed right now, you look absolutely stunning" Nishito began his habit of starting a monologue.

"ehehe" Kushina giggled, "Thank you Ku-Nishito-kun, I feel flattered" Kushina voiced out her gratitude as she chuckled.

"I started another monologue, didn't I?" Nishito asked as he scratched the back of his head with his left arm, feeling embarrassed.

"yes, you did" She answered as she giggled

"aww man, I hope you didn't find it annoying" Nishito said as he was begging every god known to mankind that the girl he was going out on a school night wasn't thinking that he was a weirdo.

"hmm? I find it cute" she smiled innocently

Nishito brightened up at Kushina's revealation

"… but…" he felt the urge to frown at the follow up

"I kind of agree on everyone else that sometimes you go overboard, it goes from cute to majorly annoying" Kushina admitted bluntly, without even bothering to sugarcoat her words

"Ouch, that hurts Kushina-chan" Nishito playfully acted hurt, but is glad that someone is blunt to him.

"You don't look good acting hurt Nishito-kun"

"You wound me Kushina-chan, If you must know our group was a champion in a play contest held nationally, in which I was having the lead role, back when I was in middle school" Nishito boasted

"And what was the fairy tale that you played?" she asked, even though she already knew

"it was the fairy tale called Ice and Snow"

"What was it about?" Kushina asked

"hmm, kind of like Romeo and Juliet with a love triangle twist"

* * *

"Reservation for Kirijo Kushina" Kushina told the male waiter just outside the restaurant

"Right this way Kirijo-sama" the waiter in black tuxedo, white undershirt, black bow tie, black slacks and black shoes motioned for the newly arrived couple to follow him

"This is your table Kirijo-sama" the waiter motioned for the couple to sit on the chairs

"So what will it be Kirijo-sama?"the waiter asked

"What would you like Nishito-kun?" Kushina asked her companion

"Kirijo-sama I would like the specialty of this restaurant" Nishito teased

"Stop it Nishito-kun, you're embarrassing me" Kushina waved her hands playfully as if it was in a disapproving manner

"Order what you like Kushina-chan, it will be on me"

And so the couple ordered while teasing each other leaving the waiter in an awkward manner

* * *

"Man! That filled me up" Nishito exclaimed

She giggled at his declaration

"Why don't I walk you to your house?"

"No, I wouldn't want to impose" she shyly refused

"No, I insist, it is the least that I could do for inviting me to such fine restaurant" He insisted

"I only invited you, you paid for your own meals as well as mine" she reasoned

"I would be so embarrassed to let a fine lady such as yourself pay for my meals"

"b-but"

"You'll let me walk you home, and you'll treat me to Ice Cream tomorrow at the park, deal?"

"deal" She giggled

* * *

"Its either we surrender or we fall by their hands!" one of the councilmen exclaimed as a war strategy meeting was taking place"

"We will not surrender" the crowned princess declared at the council

"Mother, I'll lead the troops myself" Henrietta declared as she faced her mother.

* * *

_**A/N: Another update... for who knows how long... and this is just the second chapter...**_

_**I won't be titling every chapter of this story, like I normally do...**_

_**(1) dkshopes image / cache / data / M / MAR %20 (marchen %20 awakens %20 romance) / mar _ necklace _ 8070a - 300 x 300 . jpg**_

_**Read and Review guys...**_

_**don't expect any updates so soon, but will update my stories every now and then...**_


End file.
